All i ever wanted was you
by WD's KiT-TaY
Summary: When Starfire fails a mission and Robin gets angry, it leaves Star on the very edge of a building... but why does Raven want to jump too? RaeStar R&R, better story than summary inside


**All I ever wanted was you**

**This is a very depressing story and it's probably because I'm a very depressing person NOW (I'm usually high and laughing and stuff) and yeah… did I mention it's depressing? LOL Enjoy **

**Disclaimer: …hmm… I'm not living in a lovely beach house with servants and expensive clothes and have sky and a play station or Xbox… no I don't own teen titans. **

A black figure in the shadow of the night… flying through the cold breeze in the wind… over the brightly lit, busy city below her… she gently landed on a tall building… and slowly walked out of the darkness… this is Starfire.

She was sobbing uncontrollably, tears running down her face continuously and she was wearing instead of her usual uniform, a dark black dress that ended at her ankles. Her soft red hair waved beautifully in the air behind her and she pushed it back slightly still crying. She cautiously took a step forward towards the end of the building and looked down to see cars and people running across the road dimly lit. She looked up at the bright moon above her and tried to smile.

"Robin… I… I am… so sorry. I should never have…." Her smile faded and she burst into tears again, she tried to control it but could not. Then from behind her a cloaked creature appeared. Starfire turned round hastily to see who it was… 2 white glowing eyes looked at her and slowly faded to big violet eyes while a girl with grey skin stepped out, covered with a dark blue hooded robe. It was Raven.

Starfire, realising who it was, turned back and whipped her tears from her face and calmed down almost immediately. Raven walked towards her not scared or looking unhappy at all and stared at her while Starfire tired to look away.

"Why are you up here?" Raven stared at the bright moon in the sky, Starfire still looked away and gulped.

"I… wished to get some time alone… after…" They both looked at each other.

"Robin does not like me… I am not his friend… he hates me does he not?" Starfire said looking really hurt.

"….I don't know what he thinks… but I know one thing…" Star and Raven looked down at the busy traffic 16 lifts below.

"You deserve better Starfire… not someone who judges you by how well you know English or what things are really used for"

"No one deserves me" She looked down at the traffic. "I failed the simple task… I destroyed many lives all because I did not concentrate"

_Flashback_

"_Starfire! Stop it now while you still have the chance!" Tears poured down Starfire's face as she turned to face the flaming fire in front of her and how near the oil was. She flew over and landed near them and was going to get them out of the way but they slipped and spilt everywhere on the ground very close to the flames, she screamed._

"_Starfire! Get these people out of here, we'll take down the fire" Cyborg, BB and raven entered and used their powers to put it out. Star searched for the missing people still trapped in the building but she did not find anyone and freaked out, she flew out of the building towards the front and heard her friends scream as the flame caught the oil and started to spread rapidly towards her, she flew out just in time before the whole Oil rang blew up._

"_NOOO!" Star screamed not seeing her friends come out she dropped to the ground still in tears. Then from behind her Raven had used her soul self to carry them out to safety but BB's arm was injured from the flames, Starfire gasped in relief and ran towards them._

"_Friends! You are OK!" Robin looked at her as if all the villains he had ever known merged and was going to eat the galaxy (…?) he walked towards and hit her on the face hard._

"_Where are the others!" he demanded and even if she had got to them it would be too late, they would all be a crisp but she burst into tears yet again and held her check._

"…_Where are they!" he yelled again._

"_I-I don't think they… made it" Star stuttered_

"_STARFIRE! WHAT DID YOU DO! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! IT WAS ALWAYS YOUR FAULT STARFIRE! NO WONDER NO ONE LIKED YOU! YOU'RE JUST A STUPID FILTHY HORE! YOU'RE A BITCH STARFIRE! THEY HAD LIVES TOO!" _

_Star sank to the ground trying to cover her ears blocking out his words of meanness but she heard them loud and clear… and knew that it was all true. The titans looked at Robin in shock and horror._

"_Robin… you don't mean that… it was a mistake-" Cyborg whispered as quite a crowd had gathered around._

"_Mistake my ass! Cyborg!" he yelled at him in frustration._

"_Robin… please…I'm I am-" Star looked up at him fearfully._

"_Don't talk to me, I don't want to hear your happy cheery voice ever again in my life!" and with that he walked off in anger back to the tower. _

_Star wished she could fly away but with what had just happened there was no happiness in a lifetime. She and the titans had never seen him so angry… so angry at Starfire… the titans tried to clear off the crowd and heavy rain started to fall in the cold night but Star did not care that she was getting soaked… she wished she could just stay there forever and no one would see her, feel her, hear her, talk to her, not even notice she was there._

_End Flashback_

Star breathed heavily and held her arms tight. Raven just felt guilty as she too had something to share.

"Am i going to jump?..." Star asked a bit frightened, Raven smiled and held her hand tight looking at her deep Emerald eyes.

"…not without me"

**oh no what will happen? You decide! ...seriously if no one reviews saying something then there will be no ending now I'm a pretty nice person but when it comes to reviewing… R&R! DON'T R&NR! THAT'S CRIMINAL! I'LL SUE YOU! MUAHAHAHA! …oh yes I may have had a Red Bull today…it gives you WINGS!**

**/Shady Crow**


End file.
